


Solangelo Laser Tag

by ashesrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Laser Tag, M/M, laser tag au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will go on a laser tag date!! (much fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> this was for someone who's a terrible person don't read this it's bad

The cold bitter air whipped at Nico’s nose. He pulled his black wool scarf that Hazel had made for him up a little bit. Small snowflakes fluttered every which way. Gleaming white snow piles covered the ground. Nico felt a gust of wind rippling towards him. His only sources of warmth were his clothing and his grip on Will’s hand, which even in the cold weather, felt toasty and warm. Will was bundled up like Nico. He wore a blue winter coat and a matching color scarf, hat, gloves, and boots. Tufts on golden blond hair whipped out of Will’s hat and twisted and turned in the freezing wind. Typically, Nico’s winter gear was black.  
Nico was very excited for the day to come. Chiron had given him and Will permission to shadow travel and go on a date, as long as the didn’t go anywhere besides New York or New Jersey. They had shadow traveled to a nice suburban town with plenty of places to hang out with family or friends or go on dates. The town was buzzing with holiday cheer. Shoppers with big bags passed frequently. Bright gold lights were strung all around. Decorations of all kinds were planted outside and in the windows of stores. Holiday event posters were plastered on a bulletin board in the town center. The two boys walked through the town, stopping to look at different restaurants and possible date locations every once in a while.

  
“So?” Will broke the silence. “Where do you want to go?”

  
Nico shrugged. “I don’t know. A lot of these places look nice.” Nico scanned the area they were in. The bright letters on a building on the far right of the street caught his eye. The sign read “Laser Tag Extraordinaire”.

  
“Will?” Nico asked, tugging on Will’s shoulder and pointing to the building. “What’s laser tag?” Nico watched Will’s eyes light up with excitement, then shock.

  
“You don’t know what laser tag is?!” Will exclaimed.

  
“Well, I wasn’t really born in this generation and still haven’t had lots of exposure to the modern world yet, so no.”

  
“We need to go there! It would be so fun!” Will squealed, almost dragging Nico towards the building. Nico couldn’t help but smile. Seeing Will so joyful and excited made Nico happy. Will gets really cute when he gets excited.

  
“But wait?! What is it?” Nico said once they stopped in front of the building.

  
“Laser tag is when each person is given a gun, a fake gun obviously, and you shoot lasers at the other people to earn points,”Will explained. “In the end, whoever gets the most points wins.”

  
“Sounds dangerous,” Nico smirked.

  
“It’s fake lasers you dork,” Will smiled and gave Nico a playful shove. “So can we pleeeeaaaase do it?!’ Nico smiled. He couldn’t resist Will’s pouty face.  
“Okay sunshine, it sounds fun,” Nico agreed.

  
“Yes!” Will cheered. “But beware, cause’ I’m gonna kick your ass.”

  
“You wish.”

  
They walked inside the building. The walls were covered in neon decorations. They walked up to the counter together. The two boys chose which option they’d like, and Will insisted on paying. Nico had payed for the last date, so after a lot of arguing, he finally decided to let Will do it. The woman working had jet black hair, blue eyes, and a vivid tattoo of some creature crawling up her neck.

  
“Here are your guns and vests,” she said, handing Nico and Will a gun and a vest each. “Your points are kept track on the small screen on the gun. After shooting for awhile, you will need to wait for ten seconds for the gun to reload.”

  
“Okay, sounds easy,” Nico nodded.

  
The girl just smiled. “I guess you’ll see for yourself.”

  
The boys gave their thanks to the girl, put their coats, hats, gloves, and scarfs up on a hanger in a small closet area, and headed onto the room where they would be waiting for the next game to start. The entrance to the laser tag area was covered with a thick curtain. About five people were in the waiting room, three of them were teens and two were children. The teens were talking to each other and so were the children. Nico remembered seeing the children’s parents sitting in the first room, which meant the parents he saw weren’t going to be participating. Nico sat down on an empty bench. Will followed him. Nico felt Will’s fingers curling around his own.

  
“Are you excited?” Will asked. “Because I am. I’ve always wanted to try laser tag."

  
“Really excited,” Nico replied. “I’m sure it’ll be fun. But there’s one thing..,”

  
“What?”

  
“I’m gonna be the one doing the ass kicking here.”

  
“Oh shut up,” Will smiled. “And could you please be a little more considerate there are children here.”

  
“Oh boo you they’ve probably heard worse anyways.”

  
They heard a loud ding go off, which meant it was time to go in.

  
“See you in the arena,” Will smirked.

  
“It’s not the hunger games, Will. But I’ll see you soon,” Nico replied, rolling his eyes. He walked over to an empty station. There were starting stations all over the room. The room was dark. All the items in it were glowing neon colors. There were walls to hide behind and paths to run around in and loose your attacker. Nico looked at it more and realized it was meant to be a maze. Nico got his gun ready. He didn’t really know what he was doing, so he just made sure it was on and decided to hope for the best. A loud voice instructed the players through speakers throughout the room.

  
“The laser tag battle will begin in three…,”

  
Nico made sure his gun was on one more time. He was ready to beat Will.

  
“two,” Nico got ready to run.

  
“one!! GO!” A green light buzzed on Nico’s gun, showing that it was ready to track points now. Nico ran out of the station and into the “arena.” He heard the laughter of the little children as they chased each other. Nico smiled, but now wasn’t the time. He had to find Will. Preferably plan a sneak attack if he could. Nico slowed down to a speedwalk as he turned the corner. He saw the back of one of the teenagers, pointed his gun, and shot the laser. The person jumped a little but Nico could tell that the fake lasers didn’t cause any pain, it only caused your vest to light up and make a noise. The number on the small screen read "100 points.” Nico ran away before the teenager could shoot him too and went back to his quest to find Will. He ran for a little bit more.

  
“Where the hell is he?” Nico muttered. His vest suddenly started flashing. He turned around just in time to see Will zipping to the left through an opening. Nico smirked and started running after him. He didn’t care that Will had just shot him, Nico was going to get him back. Nico kept running but Will was nowhere to be found. Then, Nico had an idea.

  
He let the shadows of the night consume him. Ever since the Giant war, Nico always became slightly paranoid every time he shadow traveled, because he was afraid that he might fade into the shadows for good, like he almost did before Will put him on Underworld magic hiatus. It had gotten better overtime, but Nico couldn’t help the little bit of worry in the corner of his mind every single time he did it. Nico closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was behind a wall. He peeked out the end to see Will. Will looked like he was waiting for Nico to come so he could attack Nico again. Nico readied his gun, aimed it the best he could, and shot. He pressed the trigger about five times before the gun stopped. It had to reload. Nico started the run before Will could get him back.

  
“Dammit Nico!” He heard Will running towards him. Will was laughing though. Nico smiled. Eight seconds left until his gun reloaded. Nico had hit Will three times. The first try, the second try, and the fourth try. Six seconds left. Nico kept running through the maze, focusing on the seconds slipping past. He could try and attack Will once his gun reloaded. Five seconds left . Four seconds left. Three seconds left. Two seconds left.

  
Will turned the corner. “Ha!” he shouted, shooting Nico once. Nico ducked when he shot a second time and ran through the maze. His gun dinged, indicating it reloaded. Nico stopped, waiting for Will to turn. Right when Will went around the corner. Nico shot the lasers. He hit Will twice and Will hit him three times. Will turned the corner quickly after their brief battle. Will’s gun must be reloading.

  
Nico smiled, he was winning. He believed their score was 600-500. Nico heard a small beeping noise coming from his gun. He looked down. It was a countdown. Sixty seconds were left in the game. Nico HAD to get Will at least one more time. Will’s gun must have reloaded by now so he could be anywhere. Nico slowly turned the corner Will had turned moments ago, making sure to look behind him every once in a while to make sure Will wasn’t going to try and ambush him. Finally, Nico saw Will. He was leaning against the wall, gun in hand, looking to the left. Perfect. Nico was on the right and Will couldn’t see him. Nico decided to sneak up really close to him, scare him, and then shoot because that’s what good boyfriends do.

  
Nico slowly crept up to Will, making sure not to make any noise. Will took no notice of Nico. Is he really that oblivious?, Nico thought. That’s when Will turned around really fast, causing Nico to jump.

  
“Gotcha!” Will shouted. He pointed his laser gun and shot. Nico fumbled with his gun. He was caught off guard. 20 seconds on the clock. Nico managed to get his gun straight in his hands while attempting to avoid Will’s carefully calculated shots. Nico stood up and shot. They both shot carefully, dodging each others blows and planning out where the other would move. Ten seconds. Nico was winning. Nine…Eight…Seven…Six. This was it. Nico was in the lead. He was going to win. Five…Four…Three. Nico stopped suddenly. His gun wasn’t shooting anymore. He must be out of shots. Two. Will took advantage of this time, and started to shoot rapidly, moving his score up. Nico had no choice but to try and dodge each shot. One…Zero! A timer beeped and their guns went off. Will smirked at Nico.

  
“Let’s go see the score shall we?” Will smiled. Nico laughed. He took Will’s warm hand and walked to the screen with the scores. Nico actually had no idea who won. It must have been a really close call. The sight of the other players reminded Nico that it wasn’t just him and Will in the arena.  
Dammit, Nico thought. I should’ve tried to get other people to bring my score up. But Nico was pretty content with just battling with his boyfriend.  
They soon reached the screen. Both boys looked up at it, filled with anticipation. Nico was slightly surprised when he saw the scores. Nico was very sure what his score was going to be before the game, but it looked like Will had taken advantage of those last few seconds.

  
“Yes!!” Will exclaimed. “I actually beat you by 400 points!!”

  
“Whatever” Nico tried to fake scowl, but couldn’t contain his smile “Each shot is worth 100 points so you technically only beat me by four.”

  
“Oh I don’t care!” Will laughed. Nico felt a blush creep across his cheeks. Will was so freaking cute when he was happy, Nico just wanted to pull him closer and kiss the boy.

  
“We should return our guns and vests,” Nico said. Kissing could wait. They walked up to the counter and gave the lady their vests and guns. The two boys grabbed their winter gear and put it on, since it was still freezing cold outside.

  
“Have a great day!” She said as Nico and Will walked out the building.

 

They sat on a park bench in the center of town together. Nico’s body was pressed up against Will’s. They tried to preserve the small amount of warmth they had.

  
“Today was fun,” Nico said, smiling. “Even though I lost, I was still kicking your ass for most of the time.”

  
“Yeah, I’m glad we came here. I had so much fun, especially since I got to spend the day with you,” Will replied.

  
“Ok Will, you’re starting to sound cheesy.”

  
“But I am cheesy!”

  
“Shut up and kiss me you dork!”

  
Nico pulled Will closer and their lips locked. Nico loved the way their lips seemed to fit perfectly together. Will smelled of honey and sunscreen and his lips tasted like lemon chapstick which he had no doubt put on before they left. Nico wrapped his arms around Will, taking in the sweet kiss. The kiss was over all too soon and they parted.

  
“Hey Nico?” Will asked, beaming.

  
“Yeah?” Nico replied.

  
“I love you!”

  
Nico smiled. “I love you too, you spoon."


End file.
